Melisande Thenardier/Relationship
Family Faron Melisande's uncle and also once a former king of Brune who passed away after diagnosed an fatal illness. Felix Aaron Thenardier Melisande's late husband and also the head of House Thenardier. Prior his death during Brune Civil War, Melisande was sent to a local shrine for safety out of Regin's mercy and sympathy. Still, his death contributed Melisande's methods to continue her late husband work by plotting an uprising against her cousin for the crown. Zion Thenardier Melisande's son who was died during his battle against Tigre and Elen in Molsheim Plains. Regin Ester Loire Bastien do Charles Melisande's cousin and also Faron's only child and Brune's new ruler after her uncle's death. Despite their relationships as cousin however, Melisande belittled Regin as she considered as "fake" because of her non-regal lineage. In the civil war's aftermath, Regin spared Melisande's life by keeping House Thenardier running while having her to stay at a local shrine. Melisande however didn't appreciated her cousin's mercy as she was plotting an insurgency against the young princess for the throne, making her as Regin's main opponent who opposing the young queen's rule. In her revolt in Nice, Melisande once plotted to put Regin as her prisoner of torture as her sadistic amusement before her encounter with Tigre. In her desperate struggle, Melisande attempts to kill Regin by using one of the fake Durandal shard, but her dress was burned by a fire from Regin's torch before fall into a nearby hole, where her neck was broken and being stabbed by a Durandal Shard instead. In her last words, Melisande reveals to her cousin that all she ever wanted was to return her family's former life she once had and succumbed to her fatal wounds, garnering Regin's sympathy. Friends and Allies Armand One of Brune's viscount and a long time supporter of House Thenardier. For that reason, Armand would do anything to revive House Thenardier's former glory by becoming Regin's opposition. Prior her uprising in Nice, Armand sided with Melisande's faction until his death by Tigre's arrow shot to his forehead. Rivals and Enemies Mashas Rodant Earl of Aude and a Chancellor under Regin's reign. Due to his involvement in the Civil War that led to Thenardier's death, Melisande views him as an antagonistic enemies in her quest to be Brune's new ruler. House Augre A noble family who ruled Territorie of Eastern Brune. Much like Mashas. because of their involvement in the Civil War that led to Thenardier's death, Melisande views the House as an antagonistic enemies in her quest to be Brune's new ruler. Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon Duke of Lutetia and also Thenardier's rival during the infamous civil war two years ago. Due to her husband rivalry against Ganelon, Melisande also detested the Duke. Tigrevurmud Vorn Earl of Alsace and Brune's war hero for ending the civil war two years ago. Because he killed both her son and husband during the Civil War, Melisande was both extremely resented and feared Tigre as she quickly become panicked after seeing him aiding Regin to quell the uprising. Eleonora Viltaria (TO be added...) Category:Relationships